An Enchantress' Determination
by Kharazhim the monk
Summary: A certain Enchantress finds her way into the underground through a sand thresher accident and now how will she fair in a world of monsters?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing about Diablo 3 or undertale

 _'Thinking_ '

 **"Title"**

"Talking"

It has been three years since the demonic scourge of Sanctuary had been snuffed out by the five nephalem heroes and their three companions who had went into the darkest reaches of the hells and to the highest heavens to destroy the last lords of hell, Azmodan, and Belial. When they were intent on destroying the black soulstone that contained all of the lesser and prime evils that they had worked so hard to defeat, Adria the witch had other plans, She used her own daughter, Leah, as a vessel for Diablo to become the prime evil. All the lesser evils and primes were all as one in Diablo.

It seemed hopeless, Diablo had invaded the heavens and began corrupting it with his wretched demonic corruption. The heroes went into the high heavens and cleaved a path through all of his minions and finally, at the cost of so many lives, both angel and human, they finally slayed Diablo and cast his body off of the crystal arch into the divine light where he disintegrated into nothing, finally evil and its clutched had been destroyed. the Eternal Conflict was over.

But there was still Imperius, who had wrought the condition of the heavens onto the five heroes and cast them down back into their world of Sanctuary.

Since that day the five heroes had made a promise, a promise to come back to Tristram, the town where it all began, should evil show its face once more. Then they all returned to what they had planned to do when victory was won, Shira, the monk had went back to the monastery in ivgorad to continue her service to the gods, Suma, the Barbarian had become a nomad, knowing not what to do next she followed another of her companions, Valotosh, the Wizard had continued his search for knowledge with Suma, the Barbarian who had wanted to go with Valotosh for she didn't know what to do next, Ayizan, The Witch Doctor had Returned to the Corajan jungle to meet back with his people, Morien, The Demon Hunter had continued his hunt for anything evil in hopes of finally destroying the demonic scourge for good, Lyndon, The Scoundrel had went back to kingsport to make amends, Kormac, The Templar had returned to his order.

But our story doesn't focus on any of these heroes, our story focuses on one certain Enchantress who had gotten extremely unlucky in her adventures in the Borderlands.

 **The Borderlands 8:30 AM**

"Mayhaps I should have went with Suma and Valotosh to the Skovos isles"

Said the Enchantress out loud as she looked at the situation she was in. Sand tigers and Fallen had pinned her into a corner of a dimly lit cave. She attempted to fight back, waving her staff in front of her and casting a hex on the rapidly encroaching fallen overlords, all except one unlucky overlord had dodged, said unlucky overlord had been turned into a chicken and had been devoured by a hungry Sand tiger. Just as she had felt the sand tiger threshing towards her she lost balance and fell backwards into a deep chasm.

 **? Time:?**

Eirena woke up from her dreamless and frankly painful sleep on a bed of golden flowers, of which she hasn't seen since the gardens of hope had been explored by her and her friends. She got up, stretched her muscles, did an injury check (which came up negative). After all was said and done she examined her surrounding which was a completely purple cave wall with a long drop from above leading onto the flowers.

 _'How did I survive such a fall, I may be strong but not strong enough to survive a fall such as this_ '

She looked at the flowers which were slightly mushed and figured it out, the flowers had broken her fall which she thanked them for even though she knew they wouldn't respond.

She looked around and examined the walls only finding a path leading towards what looks to be a door into another room. Seeing no other choice she began to shakily move towards the door…

And that's it for today, sorry if you wanted better but I suck at writing so, don't expect this to be a good story. Anyway first chapter done if you for some reason want more just show somehow I don't know how. Eat a cheeseburger to celebrate or something I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys, sorry for the lack of work getting done but I am a lazy bastard so…...that solves that problem.

Eirena got up off of the cold hard ground and dusted herself off, finding her staff of flames next to her she picked it up off of the oddly purple stone under her feet. She then walked slowly and quietly towards the ornate gate entrance that looked somewhat overgrown with vines and peeked her head into the entrance, it was completely dark except for one lit spot with what looked to be a….flower with a face on it staring at the doorway. Now things like this normally wouldn't disturb her, as shown by her time in Whimsyshire with Lyndon. Needless to say everyone thought they both had gotten weak-minded. Now this case is different because she could very easily sense that this certain flower had a very small bundle of demonic energy inside of it, which normally wouldn't be such a bad thing except that she was in a completely unknown location with her arcane power reserves nearly emptied. Now knowing the danger that this flower posed she silently walked into the room and immediately glared daggers at the flower which seemed to notice this

"H-Hey….you…. You must be new to the…..That look. **YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON DON'T YOU?**... it doesn't matter"

Eirena found herself completely surrounded in rather unimposing white pellets with a heart filled with flowing purple energy floating in front of her, reacting on instincts sharpened from her time in the hells she instantly dodge rolled out of the way, the mysterious heart wasn't so lucky however and was hit by all of the pellets causing Eirena to fall onto the dirt mid-roll. "What just happened" was the phrase she kept repeating in her mind, she felt as if she had just gotten beaten with a brass club by a hulking phasebeast, her thoughts were interrupted as the flower looked down at her with a disturbing smile on its face as it explained.

 **"That heart that I just hit was your soul, your very culmination of your being. When I kill you it shall be mine and now, DIE"**

Said the now completely Hideously demonic flower as more pellets slowly rotated and closed in on her soul, Was this really how she was going to die? In a cave killed by a weak demonic flower? "No" she thought she was not, she was not going to let this tiny, insignificant piece of vine kill her. She was about to cast "Forceful push" when a bright orange fireball crashed into the crazed vine and sent him flying out of sight, at that same instance her body felt much better and the pellets were broken out of existence, Wondering who cast the fireball Eirena was quickly answered as a large but rather gentle looking goat monster came into view and said.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent…. Youth?"

The goat monster seemed confused at Eirena's age for reasons she didn't know. Eirena got up and immediately raised her flaming staff in a casting position, ready to fire an erosion field her encounter with the flower hadn't made a good impression on her about the denizens of this new world

"Hey. My child there is no need to be afraid I mean you no harm. My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the ruins. I search this place everyday for any humans that may have fallen down, you are the first human to come down here in a while. The last one that had fallen down didn't look anywhere near as….mature as you."

Eirena didn't know what to think of this, first she is nearly killed by a demonic flower and now a kind goat woman has saved her and informed her that she is the first human to fall in a long time down into this mysterious cavern. So she lowers her staff and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in out. And speaks

"Thank you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Eirena and you have my thanks for being my ally in this strange new world. Thank you Toriel. Now if I may ask you, could you possibly lead me towards the exit of this place. If possible I would rather not have another encounter with that wretched flower."

"Very well Eirena let us make haste so that you may become acquainted with how the underground works."

And with that they both walked out of the room and into the ruins, ready to tutor and learn separately.


End file.
